Your Dark Side
by chenchen hime
Summary: Hinata, wanita miskin yatim piatu yang tinggal dengan kakak dan adiknya disebuah rumah didaerah tepencil, dia harus menyelamatkan tetangga satu-satunya yang mengidap Bipolar Disoders. BAD SUMMARY ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, ranjau typo, Gaje, alur kecepetan/kelamaan, dan kekurangan lainnya**

Dingin,

Semuanya terlihat biru, hanya sedikit cahaya yang bisa masuk, butiran-butiran putih lembut berjatuhan. Aku semakin memasukan tangan ku kedalam saku jaketku. Mengingat ini adalah bulan november, sepertinya tanganku akan mengacak-acak isi lemari mencari mantel mantelku yang entah sudah robek dan mungkin sudah kekecilan. Entahlah, aku selalu mengeluh bila musim ini datang, aku merasa bahwa musim ini adalah musim yang sial bagiku.

"HINATA!" Aku memutar menghadap seseorang yang memanggilku, neji-nii.

"Nani? Neji-nii?" Wajahku sedikit menampakan rasa sebal karna diganggu.

"Hanabi-hanabi-chan...!" Nafas neji-nii tersenggal senggal. Raut wajah kesalku hilang terganti dengan raut wajah khawatir. Tanpa menunggu ucapan neji-nii yang terpotong aku langsung berlari masuk kedlam rumah, meninggalkan pemandangan belakang rumah yang mungkin terlihat indah bagi setiap orang karna pemandangan itu berupa kebun dipenuhi ilalang yang ditumpuk salju belum lagi ada beberapa pohon sakura yang ditutupi salju disana indah bukan.

Aku berlari menuju kamar hanabi, suara batuk hanabi terdengar. BRAAKK kugeser shooji yang menutupi kamar hanabi "Hanabi-chan" Teriaku. Posisi hanabi telentang batuknya semakin keras neji-nii menepukan bahu hanabi. Edaran mataku bergerak suntikan antibiotik itu yang kucari, ketemu akhirnya kusambar obat itu hingga dengan cepat kumasukan antibiotik itu kedalam tabung suntikan dengan gerakan cepat kutusakan suntikan itu ditangan hanabi. Nafasku tersenggal senggal, batuk hanabi semakin mengecil syukurlah kulepas tusukan suntikan itu tanganku bergerak-gerak mengelus dahi hanabi "Tidurlah." Matanya tertutup. Aku dan neji-nii bergerak menjauh takut bila didekat hanabi tidurnya akan terganggu. " Antibiotiknya akan habis." Kuputar putar tabung antibiotik yang isinya tidak ada setengah. "Ya Tuhan." Neji-nii memukul dahinya, kutemukan raut kesal sedih kecewal diwajahnya. "Uangnya habis, atau tidak cukup." Mulutku mulai mengeluarkan kata kata yang bisa dibilang sedikit oh tidak mungkin sangat menyakitkan bagi neji-nii, mengingat satu-satunya orang yang mencari uang disini adalah neji-nii, tapi kata-kata itu sudah biasa kukeluarkan jadi, kemungkinan neji-nii tidak akan marah. "Sudah kubilang aku harus bekerja. Pekerjaanmu tidak mencukupi keuangan kita neji-nii!" Aku kesal sudah beberapa kali aku katakan itu tapi Neji-nii tak pernah mengijinkannya. "Aku akan berusaha." Suaranya kecil seperti bisikan. "Berusaha berusaha berusaha, itu yang kau ucapkan. Kau hanya mau berusaha sendiri kau tidak mau aku membantumu. Kau lihat ulahmu sekarang hanabi semakin parah keadaannya." Suaraku membesar, aku sudah tak tahan rasanya aku ingin sekali mengeluarkan semua itu sekarang. "aku akan pinjam uang." " Kita tinggal ditempat yang sepi, kita hanya punya satu tetangga dan itupun sudah pergi jauh sekarang! Kau tau itu! Dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kau bilang akan pinjam uang. Kau bodoh neji-nii!" yah, rumahku berada didekat hutan kyoto, yah walaupun seperti ini tapi rumahku tidak jauh dari kampus sekitar 1 jam dengan jalan kaki, cukup bisa menghemat uang. "Aku akan pinjam pada bosku." "Bosmu yang kolot itu. Dia pelit neji-nii kau mau tidak digaji untuk membayar hutangmu padanya. Hahaha aku sih tidak mau." "Lalu kau mau apa?" "Aku Cuma mau bekerja." "lalu kuliahmu?" "Itu mudah." " jika kau lelah." "aku tak pernah lelah." " Bila kuliahmu terganggu?" "Itu tak akan terjadi." "Kau keras kepala." "Itulah aku. Jadi bagaimana?" "Siapa yang akan menjaga hanabi-chan." "kita berjaga bergantian." "Yasudah terserah kau saja." Akhirnya neji-nii mengijikannya. Dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan ku dan hanabi tapi, langkahnya berhenti saat ku memanggilnya. "Neji-nii. Arigatou." Dia melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menengok kearahku, tiba-tiba pertahananku melemah setetes air bening jatuh dari mataku. 'Tuhan, lindungi kami, sertai kami. Jangan jadikan kami orang-orang yang lemah. Dan aku mohon, tolong jangan beritau kedua orang tua kami yang ada disurga bila kami seperti ini. Aku tak mau mereka melihatnya. '

.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N : Hai, salam kenal semuanya. Aku baru disini, dan sebenernya aku udah lama dalam hal membaca fanfic Cuma berani nulisnya ya sekarang ini. Ini fanfic pertamaku, pernah si nyoba sekali tapi fanfic nya kuapus dan gak ku share karna akunya kurang pd. Dan sekarang dengan malu malu aku persembahkan ini buat para readers. Emang sih ini karya masih bisa dibilang jauh dari kata bagus. Dari diksi, summary kata katanya banyak yang buruk. Tapi, mudah-mudahan kalian bisa seneng dan menerima karyaku dengan ikhlas hihi^^ yasyudahhhlah aku berharap banyak yang ngereview dan mau berbagisedikit ilmu tentang FF disini . TERIMAKASIH, bila ada salah salah kata Gomenasai.^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Prolog

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Ranjau Typo, Alur lambat/kecepetan dan Kekurangan lainnya**

Angin malam bertiup kencang , melewati celah-celah jendela kamarku yang longgar. Pohon-pohon diluar mengikuti arah semilir angin tersebut. Sesekali, ku peluk tubuhku agar dapat menahan hawa dingin yang sedari tadi menerjang tubuhku. 'Malam musim dingin memang selalu seperti ini' aku bergumam. Oh iya, Hanabi-chan bagaimana dengannya. Apa dia kedinginan juga, aku tak mau egois akhirnya kubangkitkan dengan paksa tubuhku yang sedari tadi berada diatas futon dan berjalan menuju kamar Hanabi, aku mengendap-endap masuk kedalam kamarnya, lalu berbaring disampingnya dan memeluknya.

Tin Tin. Tak lama suara dentingan klakson mobil berbunyi. Hei, mobil siapa ini malam-malam begini. Dan tumben sekali ada suara mobil disini, mengingat tetanggaku yang satu bulan lalu pergi sejak saat itu tidak pernah terdengar lagi suara mobil didekat rumahku. Kucium dahi hanabi-chan Kulepas pelukanku dari hanabi-chan pelan-pelan takut-takut tidurnya akan terganggu aku beranjak berdiri dan keluar dari kamar melangkah kearah jendela depan.

Kuintip diam diam, terlihat sekitar 12 orang disana dengan 4 buah mobil terparkir rapih disamping rumah yang sudah lama ditinggal penghuninya selama sebulan. Mereka semua masuk, 11 orang memakai dasi celana jas hitam dan kemeja putih yang satu hanya berpakaian biasa memakai mantel hitam memakai topi rajutan berwarna abu abu dan mereka semua adalah laki-laki. Mereka mengiringi lelaki yang berbeda sendiri itu. hah, sepertinya mereka semua adalah bodyguard laki-laki itu, sayang mereka sudah masuk aku ingin sekali melihat wajah orang itu.

Pagi ini ku awali dengan duduk ditumpukan salju bersama kakakku, kami mengepal dan melempar salju kearah sembarang, ini rutinitas yang selalu kami lakukan sesudah sarapan pagi dan sebelum aku berangkat iya, aku kuliah disalah satu Universitas ternama dikyoto, aku masuk jurusan dokter kejiwaan. "Hinata, kau belum mau berangkat?" Neji-nii berhenti melempar salju, aku menatapnya. "Sedikit lagi."

"Kau sudah melamar kerja." Yah, akhirnya Neji-nii menanyaiku soal pekerjaan.

"Sudah, aku mendapat pekerjaan diClub malam."

"Kau menerimanya?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus. Tempat lain?"

"Aku sudah kebanyak tempat. Tapi, mereka tak butuh tenaga kerja, hanya Club malam saja yang menerimaku itupun gajinya sangat kecil."

Hm, dulu aku pernah meminta pada Neji-nii untuk mengijinkan aku bekerja. Aku sudah mencari pekerjaan tapi aku tak dibutuhkan dimana-mana. Kurasa Neji-nii sekarang sedang tersenyum puas, maklum saja dia mau menerima permintaanku karna dipaksa. Well, tak apa lah sedikit lagi akan masuk waktu sidang dikampus dan aku juga akan mendapat gelar sarjana, jadi untuk sekarang mungkin aku masih bisa bersabar untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang kuinginkan.

waktunya aku pergi kekampus, "Neji-Nii aku berangkat." Neji-nii hanya mengangguk, kupakai mantel dan mengambil tas yang sedari tadi berada disampingku lalu bergegas berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat ini dan Neji-niisan yang masih duduk disana.

Aku keluar dari rumahku dan menutup gerbang, selesai menutup gerbang harusnya aku lanjut berjalan, tapi entah aku justru jadi melihat rumah yang berada didepan rumahku, rumah yang tiga kali lebih besar dari rumahku. Dihalaman rumah itu selalu ada tiga buah mobil Mercy yang terparkir rapih. Rumah ini juga selalu kedatangan orang-orang berbusana kantoran, tapi sampai dua minggu ini dia sipemilik rumah tidak pernah menunjukan batang hidungnya. Yang keluar dari rumah itu hanya Pekerja kantoran dan seorang nenek yang mungkin adalah seorang pelayan dirumah tersebut. Aku jadi ingat, nenek itu selalu menyapaku jika bertemu, dia sangat ramah. Ingin sesekali aku bertanya padanya soal pemilik rumah itu padanya. Setelah puas melihat rumah itu aku melanjutkan perjalananku.

"Ohayou." Seseorang berumur tua tetapi masih terlihat muda masuk kedalam kelas yang saat ini terisi banyak murid. Suasana yang tadinya ramai sekarang berubah menjadi hening, karna orang-orang yang mengisi suasana tersebut tau siapa yang masuk kedalam ruangan ini.

"Ohayou Tsunade-sensei." Aku dan yang lain membalas sapaan sensei bersama-sama. Dia hanya tersenyum. Dia menaruh tas bermerk Channel diatas meja, melepas Mantelnya yang bermerk zara, lalu mengeluarkan kacamata Diornya. Wanita ini memang suka sekali memakai pakaian bermerk buatan para perancang busana ternama dunia, lihat saja baju yang dipakainya adalah buatan Marc Jacobs edisi musim dingin dan kalau kutebak mungkin pakaian dalam guruku ini adalah Calvin klein.

"Baik, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu. Now, bipolar disorders. Simaniak dan siDepresi."

"Kurasa, penyakit ini tidak asing lagi bagi kalian bukan. Tapi, entah kenapa aku ingin menjelaskannya lagi." Waajah-wajah pengisi Ruangan mulai serius.

"Sebelumnya, ada yang ingin bertanya soal penyakit ini?" Shino menunjukan tangan.

"Aku ingin tau apa yang dilakukan seorang bipolar dalam keadaan episode maniak jika sedang dalam keadaan bergairah. Maksudku gairah seksual." Semua murid tertawa, ini pertanyaan mesum.

"oh, dia sangat-sangat agresif. Kau akan senang dengannya, apalagi jika kalian sama-sama bergairah." Semua masih tertawa, Ino menunjuk kali ini.

"Jika orang bipolar dalam keadaan episode depresi akan memikirkan bunuh diri, lalu apa yang dipikirkan orang bipolar dalam keadaan episode maniak?"

"Hm, ino. Seorang bipolar jika sedang terkena episode maniak dia akan sangat bersemangat bukan, dia akan merasa sangat dibutuhkan. Maka, dari situ kita bisa tau bahwa seorang maniak tidak akan memikirkan bunuh diri. Fikirannya terisi dengan hal-hal yang baik tapi berlebihan."

Malam ini kami aku dan Hanabi tinggal berdua dirumah, Neji-nii pergi keTokyo bersama bosnya, tadinya aku tak mengijinkan tapi karna gajinya yang sangat besar aku jadi menurutinya saja. Baiklah, malam ini kufokuskan diriku pada Hanabi-chan. Aku berharap virus batuk-batuknya tidak menganggunya malam ini. Hah, aku tak mau melihat adikku tersakiti karna ulah kanker paru-parunya yang semakin hari semakin parah. Aku berharap Neji-nii akan cepat pulang agar kami bisa secepatnya membawa Hanabi untuk operasi, Neji-nii telah berjanji akan membawa hanabi kerumah sakit sepulangnya dia dari Tokyo. _Uhuk uhuk_, panjang umur baru aku memikirkannya sekarang suara batuknya sudah terdengar. Aku mengelus-elus bahu Hanabi-chan dan mengambil segelas air putih disamping futon yang kami tiduri "Minumlah, pelan-pelan." Hanabi meminumnya, Ya Tuhan batuknya masih terdengar.

"Tenggorokanmu sakit?" tanyaku, Hanabi hanya diam.

"Hanabi jawab aku. dadamu sakit, tenggorokanmu sakit." Hanabi masih diam, aku menjauh batuk hanabi-chan semakin mengeras. Antibiotik antibiotik kemana kau...

"Oh, shit Habis!." Aku bergumam, hah, bodoh aku tak punya uang untuk membelinya lagi.

"Hanabi-chan kau minum ini dulu. Aku akan mencari antibiotik diluar." Entah, apa yang aku fikirkan saat ini aku memberikan sebutir obat tidur, dia meminumnya.

"Aku akan kembali, kau istirahatlah dulu. Aku akan mencari antibiotik itu." Aku bergeas mengambil mantel dan menuju keluar, Hanabi-chan memejamkan matanya suara batuknya masih terdengar. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana sekarang, Ya Tuhan aku harus kemana. Diluar kumengedarkan mataku. Edaran mataku berhenti tepat didepan rumah itu, ya rumah yang sepi itu. aku berjalan menuju rumah itu, entahlah aku tak bisa berfikir apa-apa.

"Permisi!" aku berteriak sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pagar rumah itu.

"Permisi." Air mataku jatuh. Ya Tuhan aku mohon ..

"PERMISI!" Suaraku mengeras dibarengi dengan air mataku yang keluar.

"TUAN NYONYA! TOLONGLAH AKU, AKU SANGAT BUTUH BANTUAN KALIAN!."

"TUAN NYONYA AKU MOHON TIDAK ADA SIAPAPUN DISINI." Aku tertunduk lemas, aku menangis. Tak lama terdengar suara pintu, pintu itu hanya terbuka sedikit, terlihat sedikit rupa seseorang laki laki dibalik pintu itu, terukir senyuman diwajahku, terimakasih Tuhan.

"Tuan bolehkah aku minta Antibiotik, adikku batuk batuk dan_" dia menutup pintu lagi, senyumku hilang sejenak. Apa maunya kufikir dia mau membantu. Aku berbalik badan aku berjalan kembali untuk masuk kedalam rumahku.

"AWWW." Sesuatu menghantam kepalaku aku melihat kearah jatuhnya barang tersebut, sebuah botol antibiotik. Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Aku membalikan badan kearah rumah tetanggaku itu. dia masih mengintip dibalik pintu tapi tak lama dia menutup pintu tersebut. "TUAN ARIGATOU! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!" Teriaku, kuharap dia mendengar teriakanku barusan. Ya Tuhan terimakasih. Aku bergegas kembali kerumah. Aku ingin memberikan obat ini pada Hanabi-chan. Saat berjalan melangkah kedalam rumah aku jadi berfikir tentang lelaki itu, aneh memang tapi yasudahlah. Yang penting sekarang aku mengobati Hanabi-chan dulu.

Aku berdiribersandar didinding dekat jendela, obat ini ya obat antibiotic yang sedari tadi kupegang tabungnya. Aku memutar mutar tabung antibiotic itu aku berfikir untuk mengambalikannya, karna Hanabi saat ini sudah baik-baik saja dan aku sudah membeli antibiotic lagi kemarin. Akhirnya aku bergegas keluar rumah aku menuju rumah tetangga ku itu, rumah yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah saja dari rumahku, rumah yang sampai hampir sebulan ini aku tidak ketahui penghuninya, yang kutau penghuni dari rumah itu adalah laki-laki karna pada saat aku meminta tolong padanya dia bersembunyi dibalik pintu dan saat itu sepertinya rumahnya gelap yang kulihat hanya seperti bayangan saja. Rambutnya seperti pantat ayam, badanya tegap dan bagus. Aku sampai didepan gerbang rumahnya, rumah ini terlihat sepi seperti tidak ada mahluk bernyawa disini. Aku mengetuk gerbang rumah ini, kali ini aku tak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti waktu aku meminta antibiotik. Sekarang dengan hanya beberapa ketukan seseorang sudah keluar, dia menghampiriku. Seseorang berambut merah bermata merah dan memakai baju kantor.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Dia tersenyum padaku, sambil membuka gerbang.

"Aku Hyuuga hinata aku tinggal disitu, aku ingin mengembalikan ini." Aku memberikan botol antibiotik.

"Oh, ini milik tuan muda Uchiha. Apakah nenek Chiyo yang memberikan ini padamu?." Oh, nenek Chiyo ya nama pelayan itu, dan Ya Tuhan tadi dia bilang Uchiha pemilik perusahaan Solf Corp, salah satu perusahaan Teknologi paling terkenal seAsia, kudengar tahun ini Solf Corp akan masuk Top 100 corporation in the world karna pendapatan perusahaan itu yang begitu besar, dan para tenaga kerjanya yang harus begitu pintar dalam hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan teknologi. So, jangan heran bila aku bingung kenapa seorang Uchiha tinggal ditempat seperti ini. Oh iya ada satu hal juga yang masih membuatku bingung, tadi wanita itu bilang Tuan muda Uchiha, apakah itu Uchiha Itachi yang katanya tampan atau Uchiha Sai seseorang yang punya senyum menyakitkan katanya. Yah, entahlah.

."Hm, ano. Aku tak tau siapa yang memberikannya, waktu itu aku hanya melihat seseorang melemparnya padaku, wajahnya tidak jelas saat kulihat jadi aku tak mengenalinya. Oh iya tolong bilang terima kasih pada siapapun yang memberikan itu padaku."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan tanya nanti. Terima kasih sudah mau mengembalikannya. Aku masuk dulu."

"Hai." Kami sama sama membungkuk, orang itu pergi dan aku pun juga ikut pergi.

"Hinata-san!" Wanita itu memanggilku lagi, aku menghentikan langkah dan menghadapnya.

"Hai."

"Anda mau minum kopi didalam bersama kami?" Kami, berarti banyak orang didalam. Aku sebenarnya ingin, kesempatan bukan untuk mengetahui Uchiha yang tinggal disini. Tapi aku mengecek keadaanku, pakaianku. Lebih baik tidak usah.

"Ano, aku harus menjaga adikku."

"Baiklah, kuharap lain waktu kita bisa minum kopi." Dia bergegas kembali kedalam, aku juga bergegas kedalam . Ditengah-tengah perjalananku aku menengok kebelakang, tepatnya aku melihat rumah itu 'Apakah itu Uchiha yang dimaksud' Fikirku saat melihat ada seseorang dibalik jendela sedang menyilangkan tangan didadanya , tatapannya terlihat seperti kearahku. Tatapan kami bertemu, Mata onix itu. Ya Tuhan ada pesona dimata itu, aku yang sadar dengan hal tersebut dengan cepat memalingkan wajah dan berlari memasuki rumahku. Apa itu Uchiha Itachi atau Uchiha Sai entahlah.

**TBC**

**A/N: hello semua^^ aku kembali dengan membawa FF chap 2 yang gaje ini. Disini aku mulai memperlihatkan tetangganya tersebut. Aku sih udah nebak nebak pasti kalian udah tau siapa tetangganya itu. dan soal penyakit Bipolar sendiri aku kurang tau sih sebenernya, aku tau ini karna ada salah satu berita ada seleb yang punya penyakit ini, pas aku cari cari diwiki ternyata penyakit bipolar ini penyakit jiwa, kayak depresi berat gitu. Tadinya aku gamau ngelanjutin FF ini karna jujur aja aku ga tau banyak soal bipolar dan lagi yang ngereview Cuma sedikit. Tapi, tiba tiba aja aku jadi semangat lagi karna aku mikir kan buat belajar belajar daripada ide ide ku kebuang percuma yakan. Yah akhirnya jadi gini deh, hm yaudah okey lah Makasih semuanya udah baca, aku ngarep yang ngereview tambah banyak. Dan aku juga minta maaf kalo jalan cerita, penulisan, dan alurnya masih kurang bagus. Aku berharap semoga FF ini bisa diterima. **

**Hyuugazan : **makasih udah review. Ehm, saya akan berusaha buat membuat ini tambah panjang. kalo buat Bipolar saya sendiri hanya sedikit saja taunya, tapi, saya berusaha buat banyak banyak nyari diinternet tentang penyakit ini. Makasih udah baca^^

**Kimura Megumi : **Makasih sudah membaca dan mereview. Iya nanti aku rapihin lagi tulisannya, makasih udah kasih saran. ^^

**Makasih semua review ya^^**


End file.
